Cloak
Marvel's Cloak & Dagger, or simply Cloak & Dagger, is an American television series based on the Marvel Comics superheroes of the same names. It was produced by Marvel Television and aired on Freeform. The first season premiered on June 7, 2018, and concluded on August 2, 2018. The second season premiered on April 4, 2019, and concluded on May 30, 2019. On October 24, 2019, the series was canceled by Freeform.‘Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger’ Canceled By Freeform After 2 Seasons Season Synopses Season One Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson come from starkly different backgrounds, each growing up with a secret they never dared share with another soul. Once a privileged little girl, Tandy Bowen watched as her family was destroyed by a disastrous storm that uprooted her life. Now in her late teens, an unexpected encounter with a boy named Tyrone sparks a life-changing event. Young Tyrone Johnson wanted nothing more than to prove he was fearless. But when everything he held close was taken away, life taught Tyrone to be afraid. Now older and more sheltered, Tyrone closes himself off. But when he meets a girl named Tandy his life changes forever. Season Two Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger is the story of Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson — two teenagers from very different backgrounds who find themselves burdened with and awakened to newly acquired superpowers, which are mysteriously linked to one another. Season two turns the heat up on our young heroes as Tyrone and Tandy try to find their place as more active heroes in this world. As they learn and grow emotionally, so will their skills. In season one, we saw Tandy and Ty dip their toes into the world of hopes and fears; this season, they will dive deeper into this metaphysical pool. With enhanced powers and a decision to be the type of heroes they want to be, they make the choice to run into the danger, head first. They tackle a heartless vigilante and uncover an evil that’s been preying on the young women of the city, as the show takes on more serious topics like gang violence and human trafficking. Cast Starring Cast *Olivia Holt as Tandy Bowen/Dagger (Seasons 1-2) *Aubrey Joseph as Tyrone Johnson/Cloak (Seasons 1-2) *Gloria Reuben as Adina Johnson (Seasons 1-2) *Andrea Roth as Melissa Bowen (Seasons 1-2) *J.D. Evermore as James Connors † (Seasons 1-2) *Miles Mussenden as Otis Johnson (Season 1; Guest Season 2) *Carl Lundstedt as Liam Walsh (Season 1; Guest Season 2) *Emma Lahana as Brigid O'Reilly (Seasons 1-2) / Mayhem (Season 2) *Jaime Zevallos as Francis Xavier Delgado (Season 1; Guest Season 2) Recurring Cast *Noëlle Renée Bercy as Evita Fusilier (Seasons 1-2) *Wayne Pére as Peter Scarborough (Season 1) *Dalon J. Holland as Duane Porter † (Seasons 1-2) *Marqus Clae as Billy Johnson † (Seasons 1-2) *Andy Dylan as Nathan Bowen † (Seasons 1-2) *Lane Miller as Officer Kenneth Fuchs † (Season 1) / Papa Legba (Season 2) *Angela M. Davis as Chantelle Fusilier † (Seasons 1-2) *Gary Weeks as Greg Pressfield † (Season 1) *Gralen Banks as Choo Choo Broussard (Seasons 1-2) *Ally Maki as Doctor Mina Hess (Seasons 1-2) *Tim Kang as Ivan Hess (Season 1) *Dilshad Vadsaria as Lia Dewan (Season 2) *Brooklyn McLinn as Andre Deschaine/D'Spayre † (Season 2) *Joshua J. Williams as Solomon (Season 2) *Cecilia Leal as Mikayla Bell (Season 2) Posters 31793546 974833672688529 3629410011236532224 n.jpg|Season One Cloak and Dagger S2 - Poster.jpg|Season Two Production Cloak & Dagger was announced in July 2011 by Marvel Television. Originally, the series was in development at ABC.Marvel TV: 'Hulk,' 'Alias' and 'Cloak and Dagger' Comics To Be Adapted for Television with ABC On April 7, 2016, Freeform greenlit Cloak & Dagger with a straight-to-series order.Freeform Greenlights Marvel Romance Superhero Series ‘Cloak & Dagger’ (EXCLUSIVE) In August 2016, Joe Pokaski was announced as showrunner and executive producer.Freeform and Marvel Announce Lead Cast and Creative Team for Highly Anticipated Series "Marvel's Cloak & Dagger" On January 30, 2017, Marvel announced Olivia Holt and Aubrey Joseph as the two leads of the series.‘Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger’: Olivia Holt & Aubrey Joseph Land Title Roles In Series For Freeform The production of the series started in February 2017 in New Orleans, under the working title "Shadows".PREVIEW – PRODUCTION WEEKLY – ISSUE 1026 – THURSDAY, JANUARY 12, 2017 On October 24, 2019, Freeform canceled the show after two seasons. References External Links * * * * * * * Category:TV Series Category:Freeform Series Category:Cloak & Dagger